


MC Loses focus easily

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, but again read at your own risk because of it, but only for like pinching and smacking yourself, mentions of hurting oneself, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Headcanons :3 RFA + V + Saeran reacting to MC who loses focus easily and copes with it unhealthily in order to stay attentive? Example: repetitively hits her legs with her hands, pinches her arms, etc. (BECAUSE SCHOOL DOESN'T ACCEPT THE DIVERSITY)"A/N: I’m assuming by the way you secretly )not so secretly, i can see right through you anon) curse the school, this happens to you? ;A; I’m sorry to hear that anon!! If it helps any, I also do a few of these things! So you aren’t alone- come here, lemme hug you (づ￣ ³￣)づWARNINGS: There are mentions of hurting yourself- pinch, smacking, things of that sort. If you aren't comfortable, please don't read! They aren't anything super major so I didn't know if it needed a tag or not, if it does please let me know! ^^





	MC Loses focus easily

*YOOSUNG:

-He just got off of LOLOL and noticed how late it was

-But? You’re still awake? Why?

-He walked over to you and watched as you were attempting to study

-You quickly lost focus though, and ended up staring into space

\- aw my MC is so cute look at them zone out

-Should he say something? Bring you back to earth?

-Before he can say anything though, he notices you start pinching yourself!

-Rushes over to you and frantically tries to stop you, and honestly has tears in his eyes

-Why were you hurting yourself!!!? You explain to him that you pinch yourself in order to stay focused! You have a huge exam tomorrow and you NEED to study for it! But you keep zoning out! Pinching yourself gets you to remember the task at hand

-He begs you to stop doing that, and that from now on he’ll help you study, so you can stay focused! No more zoning out for you! Not when Shooting Star Yoosung is around! omg what a cutie  
  
  
*ZEN:

-Your boss sprung a last minute report on you, and you now have less than 9 hours to get a 27 page assessment done wow what a dick

-But you just couldn’t focus on it! You were so tired and it bored you out of your m i n d

-So you’d become unfocused and stare at the wall in front of you

-Zen realized you still hadn’t come to bed, and went searching for you

-Though when he found you, there were papers strung everywhere??

-At this point, your hands are buried in your hair and you’re tugging it just enough to get you to focus

-!!!!!! MC DON’T DO THAT TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!

-He comes up behind you and grabs onto your wrists, and whispered sweetly against the top of your head that you didn’t need to stress yourself out to the point that you need to harm yourself

-So you explain that you weren’t pulling your hair due to stress though you totally were stressed, it was because you couldn’t keep focus on the report

-He understood that you needed it to focus, so he decided that as long as you were up working, he would have you sit on his lap and he would brush, braid, or run his fingers through your hair so you get the sensation without the damage!  
  
  
*JAEHEE:

-You didn’t need to do something immediately damaging to yourself in order to focus

-Though, if you kept downing energy drinks one after another;;;;; it was bound to damage your body eventually!

-She knows how it is to drink quite a bit of coffee and an energy drink here and there to pull an all nighter when she had a lot of work, but….

-You just downed seven “5 hour energy’s” in less than a minute??

-MC YOU’RE GONNA MAKE YOUR HEART EXPLODE OH MY GOD

-But!!!! You needed it to focus!!! She understands!! She has the same problem!!

-HOWEVER it doesn’t matter if she does it, she has to make sure you’re healthy and okay!!!! wow way to be hypocritical momma jaehee

-Instead of just outright telling you that you should really stop doing that, she secretly helps you out!

-The moment you start working, she’ll make you some coffee, when she sees you lose focus, she’ll give you a healthy snack for real though she’s the type to hide all your energy drinks

-After a while, she starts to notice you’re behaviour changes! It’s not much, and some days you revert back to the energy drinks, but some change is better than none!!! She’s so proud of you!!!  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-He doesn’t have this problem very often

-There’s hardly a time that he’s not focused on his work!

-Because he’s focused on his work, he doesn’t notice that you can’t focus on your own

-You have a term paper due in the morning and you just can’t do it!!!!

-After a while of trying and trying and trying to focus, you take to more physical measures

-You started to smack your legs repeatedly, in order to focus

-The noise piqued Jumin’s interest, so he went to find the source. When he realized it was you hitting your legs, he softly put his hands on your shoulders to make you stop and pay attention to him

-You apologized if you disturbed him, but this is just something you did to bring yourself out of the clouds so you can finish the paper

-D E V A S T A T E D that you’ve been hurting yourself like this??????? He understand that you need to stay focused but?? He’s not letting his princess hurt herself anymore

-From then on, if you have work to do, he immediately places Elizabeth the Third on your lap so you can simply pet her when you’re unfocused! cats heal all wounds; jumin han, 2k16  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-Why is the desk shaking

-He’s trying to type, what is happening

-is tHERE AN EARTHQUAKE???? MC!!!!!

-You were trying to figure out this puzzle in your video game, and you were trying so hard to stay focused!

-It’s been bugging you for half an hour now! But you keep losing focus because you can’t figure it out!

-Since you were trying to stay focused, your subconscious decided to help you

\- shake leg violently why you gotta oh shit yeah u rite

-Saeyoung looked over and noticed you deep in thought and your leg shaking. He’s seen someone do this before so he immediately recognized that you were just trying to focus

-“MC, lemme help you out” “No I wanna figure out this puzzle myself” “I DIDN’T MEAN WITH YOUR GAME, SILLY”

-Now, every time he sees your leg bouncing, he’ll sit on your lap and drape himself over you dramatically so you can’t anymore!  
  
  
*V:

-A lot of times, you have to wear long sleeves

-You get distracted easily and to put you back on task, you end up scratching your arm!

-Sometimes you really can’t focus and end up breaking the skin from scratching so much in one spot

-You weren’t trying to hurt yourself!! The sensation just brings you back to what you were doing! Sometimes it just takes a lot and accidents happen

-One day, you were working on an art project and you just couldn’t focus on the subject matter

-You thought maybe staring at the canvas until something popped into your head would get you going, but it didn’t, so you rolled up your sleeve and started to scratch

-V came in to see how the project was going, but ended up seeing you scratch yourself instead

-At first, he thought maybe you just had an itch, until he noticed how read it was. You broke the skin?? You started bleeding?? Were you upset and hurting yourself???

-NOT IN V’S HOUSE! Runs over to you in a panic and asks if everything’s alright!! What was wrong!!! You explained you were just trying to focus on your project and he still looked very concerned. After cleaning up your arm, he forced you to take a break from your piece

-Every time he noticed you unfocused and your hand reaches for your arm, he’ll immediately ask if you’d like to go for a walk with him to take a break!  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-He has a bad habit of zoning out as well

-Though his thoughts (or you) tend to snap him back to reality

-Never realized you zone out just as badly as he does maybe because y'all zone out at the same time??

-You were trying to study for your language test the next day but you couldn’t stay on task

-Do I conjugate this verb? Does this word use “un” or “es”? Is thiS PLURAL OR NOT

\- (scream) So you kind of stare at the floor while you were thinking and ended up off track

-Saeran had just returned home after being drug out of the house by his brother, when he walked in on you smacking yourself in the face

-?????? whaT ARE YOU DOING?????? DON’T DO THAT!!!!

-Rushes over and puts his hands on your cheeks before you can do it again and demands you tell him why you’re hitting yourself. He comes to realize you’re just trying to stay focused on studying but absolutely refuses to let you hurt your beautiful face

-Now, he tries not to zone off as much so he can watch you, and if he notices you start to get unfocused, he holds onto your hands and talks about anything and everything to take your mind off having to smack yourself


End file.
